Split the Heavens
'"Split the Heavens" '''is the ninth episode of ''Contact ''and the 44th episode overall. The episode was published on February 9, 2020. In the episode, the day of reckoning arrives as Toontown attempts to banish the Cogs from their home forever. The Episode ---Toontown Central--- -Day of the Deluge- Morning dawned over Toontown, just as any other day. The blue sky was cloudless, and the sun rose over the Punchline Place tunnel. The cobblestone leading to the street, however, had turned grey. Piggy Pie and Doctor stood together on the steps of the Toontown Central gazebo, watching silently as the grey consumed the remainder of the trolley and leeched into the gag shop. Punchline Place and Loopy Lane had completely fallen to the Cogs. Silly Street was so far untouched, but not unless Toontown Central repelled the invasion. Piggy and Doctor were armed with gags, and surrounded by Toon fighters. They were ready. ---The Gardens--- The hedges in the center of the Playground withered and died as the grayness washed over them. Tori and Horace backed up to the arch in front of Oak Street, pushing the Resistance rangers gathered there further back. The entire Clark Family was clustered in the tunnels, watching in awe. Tori knew it wasn’t time yet, and that the attack could only commence when both Cashbots and Lawbots had landed in the Playgrounds. Everyone was waiting. ---The Ingalls Estate--- Alice and Bradley in unison lifted and heaved Ash Ingalls into a wheelchair. Pete’s home was off Silly Street, and if the grey reached them, they’d have to move with Ash. He couldn’t transport in his condition, and so a wheelchair was their only hope. Pete had mapped out an evacuation route for them along Silly Street to Elm Street and then through the Gardens to Oak Street. It would be a long trek with Ash in a wheelchair, but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that, and the Toons would be successful. Taking every precaution, Alice locked and barred the windows. She turned off all the lights and returned to the bedroom to sit with Bradley and Ash. “Jargonjargonjargonjargon,” Ash muttered. “Paradigm shift.” The phone rang, and Alice hurried to answer. “It’s Pete,” the voice on the other end said. Alice mouthed the name to Bradley, and he nodded. “We have Ash ready to go,” Alice reported. “We can…” “The Gardens is going,” Pete blurted. “Elm Street will be grey by the time you reach it. You’ll have to keep him there.” “Okay,” Alice said, a little frightened. “Is everything going alright so far?” “So far,” Pete sighed. “Once the rain is launched, I’m coming back there for Ash. If anything were to go wrong, I’d want to be with my son.” “I understand.” “You and Bradley won’t have to stay.” Alice forced herself to straighten up. “Good,” she said. “I want to fight.” Bradley stared at her in shock, but Alice was serious. She’d ran from the Cogs for years. She lied to Toontown last year. So much of the struggle against the Cogs was about reclamation and redemption. It was Alice’s turn to redeem herself. ---Toontown Central--- With nothing else to do but fight, the Toon Council walked out of Toon Hall and into the Playground. Constance walked ahead of them, leading the way into battle. The only one missing was Doe Clark, who insisted she fight with her family in the Gardens. There were sizable crowds in the town center, and Vidalia was pleased to see so many coming out to support and fight. Eileen had been intentional about limiting the number of Toons in the Playground, so as to prevent overcrowding which would only hinder the Toons. Most were sent to the Gardens to initiate a last stand if necessary. But Eileen hadn’t been seen that morning. She was the one who was supposed to give the signal to propel the rain into the sky. Vidalia did not have to wonder too long where the former Mayor could be, for Eileen walked out of Punchline Place. Her head was bent, and she was moving quickly. She climbed the steps to the plaza and glanced at Constance. Vidalia saw she had been crying. “Eileen,” Constance said gently, “are you alright?” The leader of the Toon Resistance looked away and ignored the question. She placed a paw on Vidalia’s arm. “We can sound the siren now.” ---Toon HQ--- “Aleck!” Vidalia called down the hall. “Now!” Taking a deep breath, Aleck pressed his thumb into the emergency siren button for the second time in five months. Instantly, the sharp crescendo of the high pitch blare burst from speakers around Toontown Central. Aleck turned to Deputy Susan Fletcher, who was standing to attention. “Round up the Deputies,” Aleck ordered. “Prepare to defend Toontown.” ---Toon Hall--- After hanging up with Alice, Pete hastened to the staircase leading up to the roof. As he passed the entrance to the Museum of Toontown, he saw something move inside. He diverted his gaze on impulse, and saw Mayor Mickey Elias leaving the Mayor’s Vault. “Mickey,” Pete said, surprised. “Oh,” Mickey stated. “Hello. I was actually hoping I’d see you.” “Now?” Pete asked, confused. Everyone in Toontown knew the importance of this morning. Mickey hurried through the Museum, taking a second to pause next to the original Diary of War. “Yes,” Mickey replied. “I never got to see the launch of the first Emergency Portal, and I was the one who commissioned it. I was hoping to watch this time, if you’ll let me.” “Of course,” Pete said, gesturing to the staircase. They climbed together along the narrow steps. “Tell me,” Mickey said, tucking what looked like an envelope into his jacket, “have you ever read ''The Theory That It Was Fiction?” “Uh,” Pete stammered. “I don’t believe so.” Mickey seemed totally oblivious that Toontown was on the eve of battle. He was asking about a novel? Right this second? “It’s an interesting read,” Mickey commented. “I’d recommend it, especially for you as a professor. I stumbled across it in the library. It was written a hundred years ago and essentially posits that the Diary of War is a fabrication of fiction, and that the events within its pages, and the entire history of Cartonia, is made up. The author goes on to suggest that the original founders withheld the truth to cover up a worse secret: the true reason for Toontown’s settlement.” “But,” Pete exclaimed, “of course it’s real! The Cartonians being here proves that.” “Precisely,” Mickey responded with a smile. “Therefore The Theory That It Was Fiction is incorrect. But I never considered the possible alternative that the Diary of War was a fake. For three centuries we’ve blindly abided by its words, though we don’t even know the author’s name.” Pete paused near the top to stare at Mickey. “What are you saying?” Mickey’s eyes twinkled. “There’s more to this town and its history than we thought.” Pete wanted to ask more, since Mickey was clearly privy to some knowledge that Pete could not even fathom, but the Mayor headed on to the top of the stairs, and Pete had no choice but to follow. Kilo Byte, Hyla Sensitive, and Patrick Prepostera were at the apex of Toon Hall, flanking the vast laff rocket. That morning, they christened it Cumulo. “Mister Mayor,” Hyla said in greeting. “Are you going to join us for the launch?” “If you’ll have me,” Mickey beamed. “Of course!” Kilo said cheerfully. “If not for you, we wouldn’t have an Emergency Portal. Your vision is why we’re here.” Mickey gave a half smile. “I’m only disheartened that we had to use it twice.” The four architects of the second Emergency Portal turned to look at the sky, which was now speckled with a few wispy clouds. Echoing throughout Toontown was the scream of the siren. “When do we launch?” Mickey asked, placing his paws on his hips. “When the Lawbots have appeared,” Prepostera replied. “Then, we fire.” ---Toontown Central--- Mayor Constance Miller kept an eye on the sky, waiting for the Cogs to land. They’d be led by Flippy, unaware they were flying into a trap as bait for the Lawbots. “Where are they?” Mulaney Chortle asked aloud. She, like others, were anxious. “What if they don’t come?” Ichabod Irving asked. “What if they see through our ruse?” “We could launch the rain anyway,” Barnacle Barbara scowled, spitting on the ground. “They’ll combust whether they’re here or not.” Constance turned to Slate, who stood with the Cartonians. “We should take Cale and Evelyn to the roof. They’ll be needed.” Cale and Evelyn produced their wings. “We’re ready.” Rook, Jerockle, and Tick stayed behind with the Toon Council. But before they parted ways, they all hugged. “Good luck,” Rook muttered into Cale’s fur. “Stay safe,” Evelyn said to the others. “We’ll see you soon.” “You better,” Tick grunted. Jerockle lifted his wing in a sad wave. Together, Slate and Constance led the sister ducks to Toon Hall. They crossed the empty lobby, passed the closed Toon Council chamber, and took the elevator to the roof. They had to climb a narrow stairwell from the third floor to the tip of the clocktower. “Hi,” said Pete as the first person to see them arrive. “We’re glad you’re here.” “Thank you,” Cale said with a grin. “We’re glad we can help.” Constance gripped Slate’s shoulder. “Watch them,” she whispered. “I’ll be down with the others.” Slate nodded, and Constance hurried back to the town center. ---Toontown Schoolhouse--- Mata Hairy slammed the metal box against the lock until it snapped off. Tossing the shattered padlock to one side, she slid into the darkened spiral staircase that led to the roof of Toontown’s Schoolhouse. This was where the first Emergency Portal had been launched. It was an unsafe area, as there were no safety railing around the belltower. But from here, she’d have a private vantage point of the battles below. The wind swept her fur from this height, and she smiled at the masses of Toons ready to blast the Cogs to kingdom come. To her right, the architects of the second Emergency Portal were standing patiently atop the roof of Toon Hall, waiting for the Cogs to make their return. The long rocket that ostensibly held the rain was positioned toward the sky. Mata pressed her right foot against a parapet and removed a slingshot from her gagpouch. Loading a cake into it, she practiced aiming at the clouds. And there they were. The first Cashbots. Descending. ---Toon Hall--- As the cries of Cashbot discovery checkered the blare of the siren, Eileen waited for Flippy at the back door of Toon Hall. She didn’t have to wait long. He walked over from around the building as if going to work. Eileen smiled at him, for her comfort more than his. They entered Toon Hall together, wordless. He knew the way, as did she. The two former Mayors walked side-by-side to the Toon Council chamber. “I’ll lock you in,” Eileen said quietly. “You’ll be safe here. Avoid the water at all costs.” Flippy cocked his cheese head. “Rain?” Eileen grinned. “I’ll be back for you once the battle is over.” She turned for the door before the emotions got the better of her. As she turned the key in the lock and pulled the doors closed, Flippy said, “Be careful. If the Etiquette Algorithm is already broken, then Toons may die.” Eileen paused, her paw still on the doorknob. “I know.” ---Toontown Central--- Piggy Pie unsheathed her gag pack and chose sound. She waited for the four Bean Counters to fall in line for the formal battle procedure to begin. But they didn’t. Without warning, they attacked. Piggy Pie ducked as Tabulate attacks flew over her head. One of them struck Doctor. “What…” Piggy Pie said instinctively. The Cogs were attacking unprovoked! Just like how they did before Exodus, back when the Toons had no defense against them. She had never fought Cogs that weren’t adhering to Kilo Byte’s program. They had been deliberately reprogrammed so that they could only fight in groups numbering no more than four, after the Toons made the first attack, and so on. Not anymore. “I enjoy subtracting Toons,” a Level 8 Bean Counter yelled and slammed an Audit against Piggy’s face. She crumpled to the ground, and her gag pack flew over her shoulders. But by now, Cogs were everywhere, and the Playground was thick with Cog battles. The cries of the Toons coupled with the drawl of the Cashbots made the siren seem so distant, even though the noise was omnipresent. “It’s crunch time,” a tall Number Cruncher growled, sending a signature crunch attack toward both Piggy and Doctor. Defenseless, Piggy Pie could only raise her trotters over her face and heart. But the attack never hit. She lowered her trotters. Hog, Muddy, Truffle, Hamlet, and Potbelly Pie were between her and the Cashbots. Armed primarily with low-level gags, they were fighting off the Cogs. Doctor hurried to retrieve Piggy’s gag pack, and together they were able to destroy their assailants. “Guys!” Piggy said to her brothers in earnest. “It’s not safe here! You have to go home!” “This should really be left to the top Cog fighters!” Doctor agreed, engaging a pair of Loan Sharks in battle. “Hogwash,” Muddy said flippantly. “You are our sister, and we’re standing right beside you.” “Even if we go sad,” Potbelly added. “You might die!” Piggy Pie said wildly, turning her head to make sure there weren’t any Cogs near them. Hog, the most experienced of Piggy’s five brothers, sprayed a seltzer bottle at a descending Penny Pincher. Truffle pressed his trotter to Piggy’s heart. “Together,” he said. “That’s what family does.” Piggy smiled and nodded. “Stay close to us. Let us know when your laff is low.” The Pie family united against the Cogs, their courage paramount, joined the fray. “Lawbots!” someone screamed nearby. Piggy looked up. The Lawbots were flying in formation, in the direction of the Gardens. ---The Gardens--- Horace Calves kept his gaze on the first wave of Lawbots as they landed in the grey Gardens. The rest were behind them, in perfect arrangements. “Make the call,” Tori said to him. He went to the nearest telephone and punched in the number. “This is Aleck.” “They’re here.” Horace hung up. That was all he needed to say. He returned to the group in the Oak Street tunnel, waiting for the Cogs to reach them. As he stood, Tori slipped her paw around his hoof. Horace stared down at her in shock. But she was just smiling. Cracking a grin himself, he braced for impact. ---The Sky--- The District Attorney, flying with several Cogs carrying Clarabelle Cow and Blair Fawkes, brought up the rear of the last phalanx. It was purposeful, of course. He and Clarabelle were the two most valuable citizens of Cog Nation. If there was to be bloodshed, then the Cogs in the first phalanxes could take the hit. They were passing over Melodyland, or what the Cogs were going to rename District B. The Toons had such superfluous naming customs. “This is so cool!” Clarabelle shouted. “I love flying!” Blair was less enthused, gripping the Cog that was holding her. She was pale. Suddenly, the phalanx stopped its flight. The District Attorney crossed his arms. “Explain this delay.” The phalanx parted, and a Double Talker waded through. “Sir!” he saluted, nearly chopping off his hand on his rotor. “The Big Cheese was sighted in Toontown Central.” “Predictable,” the District Attorney yawned. “He leads the Cashbots, and they’ve gone to Toontown Central.” “No, sir,” the Double Talker continued. “The Big Cheese was seen entering Toon Hall with a Toon. He has not emerged.” The District Attorney glowered. He knew that Big Cheese was working with the Toons! He knew ''it! He should never have let that Cog escape from Lawbot Tower last week. “Reroute to Toontown Central.” “Too dangerous,” a Legal Eagle in front said. “Too many battles.” “The Speedway,” Clarabelle suggested. “It’s quiet and out of the way. It’s right next to the Playground.” “Show us.” ---Toontown Central--- The Lawbots and Cashbots had now both appeared, and the Cogs were ripe for destruction. Eileen lit a flare and waved it at the roof. Lawbots had landed in the Gardens, and the first were beginning to enter Toontown Central. Excitement rippled through Eileen’s veins, as the inevitable moment of total Cog death approached. At last, at long last, she would avenge the deaths in her family. --- On the roof, Cale was the first to see Eileen’s flare. “The flare!” “Launch it!” Kilo yelled. Pete and Prepostera lit the extra large match and gave fire to the fuse. Seconds later, as the Toons ran for cover, the rocket bolted into the sky. Flying in a perfectly straight trajectory, it plowed through a phalanx of Lawbots, which exploded instantly. Toons below shielded their heads as the gears came crashing down. But Hyla was looking at the sky, waiting. “Come on,” she whispered. “Come on!” Storm clouds began to form and darken. About a minute later, the first raindrops fell. “We did it!” Kilo cried. “Not yet,” Hyla remarked. “It’s not strong enough.” “I’m going back to my son,” Pete said breathlessly. “I have to be with him.” He disappeared down his transport hole. “I’m going to join the fight!” Patrick yelled, hurrying for the stairs. Mayor Mickey followed. “Me too!” Hyla agreed, but Kilo stopped her. “Hyla,” he gasped. “You have to stay up here where it’s safer. For the babies.” As much as Hyla wanted to argue, she knew she shouldn’t. “Alright. I’ll stay here with Cale and Evelyn. They still need to do their part.” Evelyn nodded. “But we need to wait until the rain is stronger. There’s not enough to work with right now.” Kilo pressed his head to Hyla’s. “I love you.” “I love you.” ---The Speedway--- The District Attorney and his cronies landed in the Speedway, which was under renovation. Clarabelle explained as much when they descended. She said the Toons hadn’t used the facility in over a year, since the return from their exile. True to her word, the place was abandoned. And it was raining. Just slightly. A few raindrops sprinkled over his suit. He wiped it off with annoyance. “Pfft,” Clarabelle scoffed. “Is the rain their plan? How do they plan to stop Cog Nation with rain?” As the District Attorney scoped the place, he did not see her face fall. Then, in front of him, a Toon emerged from a transport hole. --- Alice Carver accidentally transported to the Speedway. She hadn’t meant to, but it popped into her head at the last moment as a potentially safe place to begin before walking into battle. She and Bradley had not communicated that properly, and he had teleported someplace else. She took a moment to compose herself before rushing into her first real Cog fight. “Alice?” The voice came from behind her. A female’s voice. When she turned around, fear consumed her. Clarabelle Cow was standing among Cogs with Blair Fawkes. The Cogs were staring at Alice, their gazes piercing. A Big Wig in the middle walked forward, his head angling down toward her. “Alice Carver,” he said, and she went rigid. She wanted to grab a gag, to defend herself, but she couldn’t move. The way he said her name…he recognized her. From Chipper Acres. With one sudden movement, the Big Wig grabbed her arm. His Cog badge glinted with his title: the District Attorney. He sprouted his motor, and began to lift off the ground. His grip strong and unbreakable, Alice felt her paws leave the ground. With thoughts of being kidnapped again, and the trauma of her past accelerating through her mind, she fell back on her only option. She screamed. On the ground, the fox broke away from the Cogs and sprinted toward Toontown Central. ---Toon Hall--- The rain reached moderate levels, but the Cogs were so far unaffected. From their perch on the roof, Hyla watched with uncertainty. What if the rain was after all impervious to the Cogs? Had their cracking of the Etiquette Algorithm given them an unknown advantage? She glanced at Cale and Evelyn. “Is it strong enough yet?” Cale and Evelyn shrugged. “We’ll try.” Together, the two ducks aimed their wings at the dark grey clouds. Cale quivered for a few seconds, but Evelyn was perfectly still. A bolt of lightning rippled through the clouds and struck the spire of Toon Hall. Thunder rumbled, and the rain began to fall harder. ---Toontown Central--- Constance and Vidalia spun around, lobbing as many pies as they could at the approaching Cogs. With the Etiquette Algorithm dead, gags like trap, lure, and drop were useless. The siren ruined sound as well. Throw became the preferred choice of nearly every Toon. But supplies wouldn’t last. Restock stations had been set up in the lobby of the Library, but at Constance’s last visit, they were low. Bradley Wolfe joined their battle. He took out a Robber Baron with a birthday cake. “Where’s Alice?” Constance cried over the din of the massacre. “I don’t know!” he replied, his face stricken with worry. “I can’t find her.” Constance paused to look around. Cog gears pattered the grass, the rubble filling every spare corner of the Playground. Several Toons seemed to be explicitly moving Cog parts out of the way in order to allow for more space to fight them. But there were also Toon casualties. Dead Toons, lying amidst the carnage. “HELP!” Constance whirled, removing a fire hose from her gag pouch. To her surprise, the distressed Toon was not a Toon at all. It was a Cartonian. Blair Fawkes. Sprinting toward them. “HELP!” she repeated, falling into Constance and Vidalia. “They’re taking a Toon! A purple monkey! In the Speedway! You have to…” Bradley was already running, and Constance and Vidalia followed. Blair hesitated for a second, but after a Cog exploded near her, she yelped and ran after them. Right inside the tunnel to the Speedway, a phalanx of Lawbots were flying away. The one closest to the ground, the District Attorney himself, had Alice in his grasp. She dangled from his arm, screaming. Constance tried to throw a pie, but they were too high. Vidalia mounted a fire hose, but the stream only grazed Alice’s feet. “Use your gags!” Vidalia begged, but Constance saw that her gag pouch had fallen off, and was lying uselessly in the dirt. “BRADLEY!” Alice cried in anguish. Bradley was barking wildly, craning his neck as far back as it would go. “The rain,” Constance muttered to Vidalia. “If he explodes in the sky, the fall will kill her.” Vidalia gasped in sorrow. She shed a tear, and Constance turned away to avoid the same emotion coming over her. “BRADLEY!” Alice screamed. “KILL ME! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME AGAIN! KILL ME!” Her fiancé broke down in sobs, falling to his knees. Constance hurried to comfort him, but kept her gaze upward. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a wedding cake slammed into the District Attorney’s face. He dropped Alice, and she spiraled toward the ground. Bradley, Constance, Vidalia, and Blair tripped over themselves trying to break her fall. It was ultimately Bradley and Constance who caught her, though the force of the impact brought all three to the ground. Bradley threw himself over Alice, just before the rain of gears hit them. Constance flipped onto her back and saw the rest of the Lawbots fly toward Toontown Central to resume the battle. The rain was falling harder now, and the District Attorney was dead. “Is she okay?” Blair squeaked, her face wrought with concern. “I am,” Alice said for everyone. She kept her face buried in Bradley’s chest. “Vidalia,” Constance said. “Get them to safety.” As the horse obeyed, spiriting Bradley and Alice away from harm, Constance eyed the fox. She was a fugitive, and not to be trusted, but she had just saved Alice. Someone she didn’t know. A Toon. “Clarabelle is gone,” Blair said, looking around. “She was with them though. They want her to be their new Creator. I don’t know what that means but she was pretty excited. I don’t think she’s a good person.” “She isn’t.” Blair nodded. She took a deep breath, wiping rain from her face. “Where are my friends?” Constance bit her lip. “Toontown Central. I saw them by the gazebo.” When Constance did not rearrest her, Blair ran back to the battle. Constance wavered, then fell against a crate. She took a few seconds to recompose herself, and recover from the aborted second kidnapping of Alice Carver. Constance had failed to find her years ago, but today she hadn’t let them take her. She would probably never overcome the guilt she harbored for the disservice to Bradley and Alice. A transport hole opened by the tunnel, and Mata Hairy popped out. “Is she okay?” Mata grunted. Constance stared, but nodded. “Good. Cost me a wedding cake.” Mata teleported away, and Constance laughed. Of course it was her that saved Alice. Just like Mata, to appear at the best, or worst, time. Thunder rumbled, and lightning crashed across the sky. Constance bolted to her feet just as the torrent began. ---Toontown Central--- Doctor, Piggy, and her brothers began to tire. The battle was nearing a continuous hour, and gags were reaching perilously low levels. Soon, they found themselves surrounded by twelve Spin Doctors. “I’m out of gags,” Muddy murmured. “Me too,” Potbelly said. Then the rain became a deluge, and the water was so thick and heavy that Doctor couldn’t even see. The lights fixated to the chests of the Cogs became the only thing in his vision, but the lights were rapidly going out. Something struck his face, and as he fell to the grass he saw it was a gear. He moved fur and blood out of his eyes, and regained his footing. The grey that had surrounded him was colorizing. ---The Gardens--- Cogs were being obliterated all over. Clara Clark was jumping for joy, safe from the rain under the Oak Street tunnel. The grey was splotching, and Toon colors were shining through. As Cog Nation fell apart before their eyes, the Clarks led the other Toons gathered in a chant of “Toons of the world, unite!” ---The Brrrgh--- Mata Hairy teleported to the Brrrgh, which was no longer grey. It was as it was before, though the snow had turned to muddy slush from the rain. Mata teleported to the end of Polar Place and walked through the tunnel to Lawbot HQ. The tunnel itself was flooding, and Mata was forced to wade through the freezing water. In the courtyard of Lawbot Headquarters, with a sight that brought tears to Mata’s eyes, Lawbot Tower One had collapsed. There was not a Cog to be seen. The Sellbots had fallen. The Cashbots had fallen. The Lawbots had fallen. The Bossbots had fallen. Dr. Molecule was dead. The Chairman was dead. The District Attorney was dead. The Toons were victorious. ---Toon Hall--- Eileen climbed to the roof of Toon Hall to watch the rain. The battles below had essentially ended. Any Cog caught in the deluge was destroyed. All of Toontown was besieged with water, probably causing extreme infrastructural damage, but it nonetheless made Eileen happy. The rain was imbued with laff, and any sadness caused during the day had been reduced. She could hardly see the Playground beneath her, the rain was so thick. And it was showing no sign of letting up. Toontown would be flooded by nightfall, and the focus for the rest of the week would be to pump the excess water into the Bay of Toontown. Cale and Evelyn had taken Hyla to someplace dry before the BioFreaks would head out into the Playground to find their friends. Eileen approached the roof’s edge, where the rocket had launched. Lightning ripped across the sky again, making contact with the Loopy Lane tunnel. Eileen saw its outline only for a second. The thunder crashed. Behind her, someone let out a primal yell. Eileen had barely turned her head toward the source of the noise when a sharp pain tore through her shoulder. Her paw flew to her collar bone, and she pricked her finger on a dagger that had been clean stabbed through her back. The pain doubled when the dagger was removed. Eileen cried out, but the thunder drowned her voice. She fell to the ground and rolled onto her back. Standing over her, dripping in water and scowling furiously, was Clarabelle Cow. Eileen scrambled to retrieve her transport hole, but Clarabelle drove the dagger into her forearm, pinning her to the roof. Eileen screamed in agony. She was going to be killed by Clarabelle. No one knew she was up here, and no one would be able to hear her. She lined up Clarabelle’s face and spat blood between her eyes. The cow responded by yanking the dagger out of Eileen’s arm, shredding her ligaments. Eileen gasped for breath, the rain filling her screaming mouth. Clarabelle pinned her knees over Eileen’s abdomen and leaned close to her face. “YOU RUINED MY LIFE!” Clarabelle shrieked. She pressed the dagger to Eileen’s throat. “You took everything from me. I vowed that first day in the courtroom that I would kill you. I would do it slowly, and painfully, and make you feel what I have felt.” Eileen did not respond. She couldn’t. Her voice had completely given out. She felt numb everywhere, and her resolve to fight back was weak at best. The survival instinct in her burned strong, but the muscles in her left arm felt paralyzed, and her right arm was throbbing with pain from the collar bone injury. Blood and water soaked Eileen’s shirt. “You’ll be with your rat children soon enough,” Clarabelle hissed. “And your worthless husband. None of them were strong enough to live in Cog Nation. They didn’t deserve to survive the Operation Sever experiments. When I’m Creator—no, when I am a ''Queen, I will remove Toontown entirely from the map, and Cog Nation will become the beating heart of this peninsula. Those Cartonians are useless, but once the Vulpus Foxes hear of the great might of the region, contact will officially be reestablished.” Eileen used the last of her strength to roll her eyes. “Fuck off, you insipid bitch.” Clarabelle seared with rage and lifted the dagger dramatically over her shoulder. “Long live the Queen!” She stabbed downward, but Eileen jerked her head out of the way, powered solely by adrenaline. The dagger pierced her ear, but ultimately hit the marble. Eileen tried to scream one more time, but Clarabelle had already rewound her arm. The rain seemed to stop, only for a few seconds. Eileen closed her eyes and pictured her family. Paul. Constantine. Irene. She would be reunited with them soon. Clarabelle yelped, and Eileen opened her eyes in time to see Clarabelle fly forward, and topple over the roof. Eileen rolled onto her stomach, her head dangling over the edge. Clarabelle had landed with a splat on the plaza below, and blood was mixing with water on the pavement. She wasn’t moving, and Eileen hoped sincerely that she was dead. It was evident that she had been pushed. But by whom? Desperate for the answer, Eileen forced herself to turn over once more. Through the thick haze of rain, Blair Fawkes was panting over her, her arms dangling limply by her sides. Seconds later, she ran for help. ---The Ingalls Estate--- Ash stopped mumbling. His eyes traveled over the room to Pete, who was gripping his son’s paws. “I’m here,” Pete said, though absently. Ash stared at his father. Then he flicked his eyes over to the window. He was in his room. He was… Awake. Ash turned his head from side to side, then wiggled his toes. “Hello,” he tested his voice. Pete gasped. “Ash?” he pleaded. “Can you understand me? Are you with me?” Ash licked his teeth. He tightened his grasp in his father’s paws. “I can hear you. I’m…here.” Pete shook his head in disbelief. “You…you must have been connected…or attached…linked…to the Cog network. That’s why you were…” Ash heard him, but he didn’t respond. The images of the battle at Bossbot Headquarters were coming back, all through the mask of the Chairman. He remembered making the decision to kill the Chairman at his own personal expense. Ash gently pulled one of his paws away from Pete, and tapped where his ear should have been. But it was gone. That was why things felt weird. He could only hear from the right side of his body. And he knew he was traumatized. He knew that his recovery was just beginning, but he also knew that his dad had supported him throughout the ordeal. “I want to try to walk,” Ash said. Pete didn’t even argue. He peeled back the bed covers, and helped Ash sit up. For the first time since his escape from the Chairman, he walked on his own. Pete broke down and wept. ---The Docks--- Mickey Elias sat on the edge of the Docks after three hours of torrential downpours. The rain had finally subsided, but Toontown was completely flooded. Water drained through the streets to the Docks, but very very slowly. Toons were celebrating, swimming in the Bay, in the blood of the Cogs. Cogs didn’t technically bleed, but that was the sentiment. The siren had turned off long ago, but an announcement from Declan Antlin repeated on loop. “The Toon Resistance has been unable to locate Cog activity anywhere in our borders. Cog Nation is dead. We have won!” ---Toon Hall--- After the rainstorm had stopped, and her injuries were treated, Eileen was helped down from the roof. Constance was begging for more information, but Eileen couldn’t bring herself to speak. The ones who found her, and the doctor who treated her, were afire with rumors that the Cogs were officially dead. Mata Hairy had personally visited Lawbot and Cashbot HQ and found not a single Cog left. The grayness had been completely eliminated, and it truly did appear that the Toons were finally victorious over the Cogs. Clarabelle Cow was dead. The fall had snapped her neck. Eileen didn’t even tell anyone that Blair was the one who pushed her. She couldn’t believe the fox had spared her life. That she had been there in the first place. Constance had told her while the doctor dressed her wound that Blair had also been responsible for saving Alice Carver’s life. They had been wrong about her. The Diary of War was wrong. Not all foxes were evil. In the lobby, Blair was reunited with her Cartonian friends. They were all crying together, intertwined in a group embrace. Constance guided Eileen toward the door, which was wide open. Water covered the floor of the lobby. “Um,” Eileen spoke finally. “I’ll…I need a few moments.” She stepped away from a protesting Constance and went to the Toon Council chamber. Making sure she was alone, she unlocked the door and entered. Flippy was standing on the center table. Water coated the ground, and was even dripping from the ceiling. “You’re hurt!” Flippy said in astonishment. Eileen, fully aware she was probably a horrible sight to be seen, just cocked her head dismissively. “Clarabelle is dead.” “Ah.” “You can come down. The water won’t affect you unless it’s in great quantities.” Flippy stepped off the table and faced Eileen. “All the Cogs are destroyed,” Eileen said. “Not all of them.” Eileen gave him all the information she knew, and even told him about Blair Fawkes. Flippy folded his arms over his Cog chest. “I suppose she proved herself.” “She did,” Eileen sighed. She went silent, and Flippy placed a thick metal hand gently on her good shoulder. “Eileen,” he whispered. “Please.” As tears sprang to her eyes, Eileen nodded. She removed a blue box from her gag pouch. “A storm cloud,” she informed him. He Cog-chuckled. “Fitting.” Eileen wavered. Even if he was a Cog, even if this was necessary, he was still her friend. “Um,” she struggled to find the words, “on behalf of all of Toontown, thank you for your service to this town. I promise, wholeheartedly and sincerely, to make your legacy known. To ensure that your name is always remembered in history. As a hero.” Flippy bowed his head. “Thank you.” Eileen gave him one last hug, which surprised him. He didn’t move his arms, or else worsen her injuries. Eileen stepped back. “Goodbye, Flippy.” Flippy saluted, like a soldier of the War. “Goodbye, Madam Mayor.” Eileen pressed the button, and a storm cloud appeared over Flippy’s head. The rain fell, and Flippy shuddered. Then, he cried out in pain, shook in torment, and exploded. Eileen steeled herself not to flinch as the gears spattered the walls. The button fell from her hand into the water. She had just killed the last Cog in Toontown. She had just killed her friend. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The rainstorm that destroyed the Cogs was known even before its implementation as the Deluge, and carries a similar historical denotation as the Exodus. Toontown was nearly all grey, with only parts of Toontown Central and the Gardens still accessible to Toons, at the time of the Deluge. Alice willingly chose to join the Deluge struggle, the first time she engaged in a Toon Resistance battle. Similarly, Piggy’s four brothers all joined the battle to protect their sister. Mickey Elias told Pete Ingalls that there was more to Toontown than originally thought. The laff rocket was christened Cumulo in honor of Dr. Cumulo Nimbus, who died during the Exodus. The District Attorney recognized Alice Carver from her time in Chipper Acres and attempted to re-kidnap her, which was exactly her greatest fear. She begged Bradley to kill her instead of facing life in captivity again. The District Attorney was ultimately killed by Mata Hairy’s wedding cake. Clarabelle Cow attempted to murder Eileen as revenge for Clarabelle’s conviction at her trial. Clarabelle was pushed to her death by Blair Fawkes. During the Deluge, Blair Fawkes saved both Alice Carver and Eileen Irenic from certain plight. Ash Ingalls awoke from his trance, a byproduct of the Cog Nation network terminating. The Deluge successfully destroyed all of Cog Nation, and restored color to Toontown. Flippy Flopper, as the last Cog in Toontown, died at Eileen’s hand per his final wish. His death marked the end of the Cogs in Toontown. Trivia *The title of this episode refers to the Deluge. Other working titles for the episode included "Deluge," "Begin the Flood" and "Open the Heavens." *The Deluge was the biblical flood that gave rise to the story of Noah’s Ark. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Speedway, which is a parallel for Goofy’s Speedway in online Toontown. *This is the first episode to feature the "F word." *This is the first episode to have two main characters die (Flippy & Clarabelle) Category:Episodes Category:Contact Episodes